


always gone away from here

by coricomile



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the glitter," Patrick tells him. "It gets me hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	always gone away from here

The dorm is still new, ceiling a shade of white that's as unfamiliar to him as the soft sounds of someone breathing in the bunk bed under him. He misses his shitty little mattress with its squeaky headboard and the sounds of Andrew and Hiliary in their own rooms, and the sound of his father's restless snores.

Even more, he misses leaving all of it and sneaking out, headed to Patrick's for the night.

If he were home- home, a hundred miles and an eternity away- he'd be tucked up against Patrick's side, face smashed into Patrick's down pillow, sweaty and satisfied. He misses that most of all.

He pulls his phone out and hesitates over the call button for a long time. It's late, even for him, and Patrick's still got class in the morning. While he's floundering, a text pops up on the screen.

_Hey_

Pete answers, says _i miss you_ , because he does, so much it hurts. After a few moments, the phone rings.

"Hey," Pete breathes into it. 

"Hey." Patrick's whispering. It's later than Pete thought. After a moment, Patrick says, "I wish you were here."

Pete closes his eyes and listens to the soft cadence of Patrick's breathing. If he concentrates, he can almost feel it against his skin.

"I'll be home next month," Pete says, like that isn't an eternity.

Patrick tells him about the fall formal and Joe's plan to crash it with a bunch of other kids from Glenbrook North, tells him about his second go at the driver's test, tells him about all the songs he's writing. Pete listens and says _yeah, okay, tell me more_ , he listens and tries to will himself into the stories.

After a while, Patrick goes quiet. They listen to each other breathe, and it takes a moment, but Pete catches the hitch in Patrick's pattern, the familiar hiccup of an exhale, and his stomach goes tight, muscle memory sinking in.

"Didn't know the prom got you so worked up," Pete says roughly into the receiver. Patrick laughs, tight. Pete can see the blush on his cheeks, his chest, knows the way his hair looks when he lays down against his flannel sheets.

"It's the glitter," Patrick tells him. "It gets me hot." Pete hums and slides a hand into his shorts. His dick's thick and hot against his thigh, a lazy build up in his gut.

"I'll be sure to invest in some," he says. There's a sound, Patrick moving on the sheets. Probably kicking his underwear off. Pete thinks about the line of his thighs, the dark patch of curls low on his belly, and groans. Under him, his roommate mutters in his sleep.

"If you were here," Patrick starts, voice like gravel, "I'd suck you off." It's small, shy. Pete's heard plenty of dirty talk- most of it more adventurous, filthier- but it's Patrick's voice and Patrick's mouth, and Pete's chest does something sharp.

"If you were here," Pete says, jerking himself quick and steady, needing to get off quick, needing to finish before the alarm goes off, "I'd be too busy fucking you."

He sees the arch of Patrick's back before he hears the sound of his choked off grunt. He thinks about the red flush across Patrick's cheeks and chest and cock and bites down on his knuckles, pulling at his dick faster. When he comes, it feels like a black out, all the way down to his toes.

They're quiet, Patrick's breaths coming slower and slower until Pete knows he's asleep on the other side. He laughs, a puff of breath against his phone, and says _I love you_ , because he does.

He's no closer to home, but he sleeps easier and the homesickness stays away.


End file.
